Cast-in channels of this type are used to provide flexible fixing points on a cast component, such as one of concrete. To this end, such cast-in channels are placed in the formwork prior to casting the component and incorporated therein during the casting process. Fastening elements can be fixedly attached to the cast-in channels using channel nuts, rear-engagement elements or T-head bolts as connecting elements, which are received in the receiving space within the channel body. The loads are transferred into the cured component via the channel geometry and the anchoring members.
Cast-in channels whose anchoring members are permanently attached to the body of the channel, for example by welding, must be completely manufactured at the factory. Therefore, they take up a large volume during shipping, which results in high shipping costs. In addition, different cast-in channels must be provided for different loads, which requires a considerable logistical effort.
German Patent Application DE 26 19 182 A1 describes a cast-in channel having a channel body which forms a receiving space which is accessible from the outside via a mounting opening and serves to receive a connecting element used to fixedly attach a fastening element to the cast-in channel, the channel body further having a nut welded to its rear wall. The anchoring members each include a shank having a head portion at one end and an external thread at the other end, the external thread being able to be screwed into the internal thread of the welded-on nut so as to fixedly attach the anchoring member to the channel body.
The drawback of the known approach is that the welding process causes a microstructural change in the base material, which has a negative effect on the material properties of the channel body. If a cast-in channel is provided with an anti-corrosion coating to protect it during storage and also against aggressive environments, this anti-corrosion coating is damaged during welding, at least in some regions.
German Patent Application DE 26 09 815 A1 describes a cast-in channel having a channel body which forms a receiving space for receiving a connecting element used to fixedly attach a fastening element to the cast-in channel, the channel body further being provided with holes, the holes having connectors provided therein for fixedly attaching anchoring members to the channel body. The connectors include an engagement portion and a fixing portion which projects from said engagement portion and to which the anchoring members may be fixedly attached, the fixing portion being inserted through the hole in the channel body. The connectors are secured on the channel body to prevent it from being pulled out.